Lily
by your superhero
Summary: After the death of his chosen apprentice, how will Willy Wonka go on? It's a Mary Sue. I know. sigh. You can stop telling me.
1. An Unlikely Rescue in More Than One Way

"Mr. Wonka, do you have anything to say about the death of Charlie Bucket?"

Yes, that summed up the horrible accident that ensued in the chocolate room... But Willie Wonka didn't want anything to do with what happened to Charlie Bucket ever again.

He left the funeral with his hat tipped down over his eyes and his collar starched and flipped up. His tailcoat flapped behind him as he strolled briskly down the road towards his now seemingly empty factory.

He walked through the gates, which swung open right in time with him. His cane tapped in the rhythm of his step. An Oompa Loompa opened the door for him. Inside were his slippers, his candy-bubble pipe, and his robe. Removing the garmets in a very automatic fashion, he didn't even acknowledge the Oompa Loompa that took his coat and hat. The poor guy looked after him for a friendly gesture, but none was given as Willie Wonka retreated to his room.

-three years later-

Wonka Candy's sales had plummeted; Mr. Wonka gave up. He refused to make more candy; he didn't want further rejection. Each new idea flopped worse than the previous, and even his classic chocolate bars were now grainy and rough. Now, he sulked in his quaters all day, and stood by the waterfall at night. He didn't know what to do.

Then one night, as the wind was howling and the rain was plummeting against the walls, he heard a scream.

Not just any scream...a scream that eerily reminded Willie Wonka of his old apprentice Charlie's scream on that fateful night.

Mr. Wonka's conscience wouldn't let him ignore it. He bolted out of the factory.

The rain was a thick sheet of water, blocking his vision, but the screams continued so he followed them to the gate. They swung open, as usual, in time with him, and though the screams continued, there could be heard a loud grunt as well as the gates swung to the brick walls. Willie Wonka followed the gate by hand, covering one ear with his free hand from the piercing screams. His hand met something squishy, and he rushed to the end of the gate to open it. For a moment, he thought he had trapped the screamer behind the gate, but then he tripped over it..more precisely, her. She was right out of the swing range of the gate.

Pushing the gate away from the wall, Mr. Wonka saw in a lightning flash a rather comically squished assailant. Then he heard a thump, which he assumed to be the assailant's fall to the ground. He kicked where the man should have fallen, and sure enough, his foot bounced against a rather rotund individual. Then he got down on his hands and knees and felt around for the girl. Finding her quickly, he lifted her up and ran into the factory, the gates closing tightly behind him.

The man on the ground groaned, and pushed himself off the wet ground for a moment, before losing his balance and tumbling back down, this time landing in a puddle and staying there.

Inside, Willie Wonka removed his coat from the wrack and wrapped it around the girl. A tired-looking Oompa Loompa meandered, then immediately came to himself when he saw a soaking wet Wonka and a mysterious lump of jacket.

"Please, good friend, fetch a blanket for her!" Wonka exclaimed, and the Oompa Loompa tuttered off as quickly as possible, returning soon with an extraordinarily large blanket from the Cotton Candy room (they made blankets out of any wool that wasn't sweet enough for candy).

"Thank you," Willie Wonka said breathlessly, taking away the damp coat and replacing it with the dry blanket. The shivering girl opened her eyes slightly and looked up to the pale man with the bright blue eyes whose arms she was in.

"Thank you," She whispered.

Willie Wonka's lips curled up in the smallest smile. It was the first time he had smiled in three years.

She woke up later that night to the same pale, blue-eyed man who she had seen earlier, fast asleep, leaning against the bed on the floor. He had a strange haircut. But she didn't mind. His face was strong and looked cool to the touch, so she brushed her fingers down his cheek. This woke him up with a start, and the start even startled her and she fell onto the floor in an awkward position.

She cursed and readjusted herself into a postion that looked much less like she was mangled than before. Staring at the man, all was silent.

Willie Wonka stared back at her. She was cute; she had large chocolate brown eyes and long black hair that framed a round, cheery face with high cheek bones. She reminded him of a wind-up doll.

"Thank you," She said, and her voice was melodious. She outstretched a limber hand to him as he stood, and she stood with him. He was much taller than he.

"You're...welcome," he said, lost in looking at her. She plopped down on the bed and crossed her legs, looking at him expectantly and surprisingly eagerly.

He looked around, confused, then peered at her, contemplating what to say. "What's your...favorite candy?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Wonka Scrumdidlyumptious Bars. What's yours?"

He smiled wide. "Would you like one?"

Her eyebrow raised higher. "Only if you tell me what yours is."

"Why, I love all candy."

Now both of her eyebrows were raised. "What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

She glared at him. "Lily."

"You don't look like a lily. Can I give you a new name?"

She looked at him incredulously, then shook it off. "Maybe, if you tell me yours."

He thought about. "Will."

"But if we ever fall in love, it'll sound good Will and Lily."

He looked at her.

"Ok. We'll keep it Lily, for now," He gave in.

She smiled.

She was very...cute. Not necessarily beautiful, he thought, but cute.

"So, how about that chocolate bar?"

His grin was quickly as wide as hers.


	2. Rhyming to Reason

Jumping from a giant candy mushroom, Lily tumbled through the grass. Wonka watched her from the bridge; she was like an eager five year old, running around without the slightest clue or care as to what she was trying to do. He was beginning to like this girl; she took his mind away from Charlie.

Lily, meanwhile, peaked out of a particularly tall area of candy grass, stalkingly, and suddenly pounced on an odd, reddish vine. When she didn't come up for air, Wonka began to watch more intently.

Soon, he heard a gagging sound.

Not again, he thought, as he rushed down the path. Just as he neared, Lily popped back up and shook her head wildly, a disgusted look on her face.

"Your face will get stuck like that."

She looked at him. "That was disgusting."

"Noticably," He said, then he caught himself. "Wait, you don't...like it?"

"No, yuck."

In that moment, Willy Wonka felt his entire world tumbling down. His face fell. He looked absentmindedly at the ground. He began to walk off.

"Wait! Where are you going? Jeeze! It's not like YOU made the candy!"

Wonka stopped.

"Or...did you..Will?" She paused. "Of course! Will...Willy! Willy Wonka!"

He looked at her over his shoulder. His eyes looked wet.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you'd have guessed. And you did. I was right."

She glared at him.

"Honestly, wasn't the completely edible candy room a bit of a tip off?" He said sarcastically.

She pouted, and looked away. "Not all of it. That was nasty...it was gum...it tasted like _raddishes_. Chewing gum is really gross."

"Chewing gum I hate the most." Wonka's eyes lit up and he looked at her. He hadn't said any sort of rhyme since...since Charlie. He remembered clearly when he made that rhyme first in front of the boy...he even remembered the last rhyme he made. He spaced out while looking in Lily's chocolate eyes.

Charlie and Willy Wonka sat in the Television room, playing poker for butterscotches with two Oompa Loompas, discussing new candies that popped into Wonka's head as they happened.

"I'm gunna beat all of you!" Shouted Charlie in mock crazed rage. "Ahaha!"

The Oompa Loompas just looked at each other, and went back to the seven cards in their hands.

Wonka, however, didn't take it so nonchalantly.

"Though they can make right dark splotches, I will win those butterscotches."

It wasn't his best...but-

"WILL!" Lily interrupted his daydream. "What the heck..?"

"I'm sorry, I was experiencing a flashback," He said in a very wind-up doll voice. Lily looked at him.

"MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE," Wonka suddenly yelled, then walked away as if he was completely normal.

Lily just stared at him with a face rather unattractively contorted in confusion.


	3. Easily Infuriating and Easily Infuriated

AUTHOR'S NOTE: to TheHomicidalManiac777, I realized that the initial chapter is rushed, and the second chapter is a bit...premature...There is supposed to be a small time gap. You see, this isn't the real story...it's more of an introduction. I plan on going back and redoing the first two chapters (at least) to make them make more sense, and be better in general. Please keep tuning in!  
To Yxunomei: Being prematurely judgemental of my story and my character will get you nowhere, nor will blatently insulting my tale. And yes, the movie was _based_ on a book, but it isn't the same thing. My story is _based_ on the movie, not the book. As for Lily being a MarySue, she is being developed. At any rate, she may seem like a MarySue as of right now, but it's mainly a character to offset Wonka, not to be her own Jazz...though I might throw her into her own story a little. Also, if you knew jack sh about me, you would know that Lily is NOT a self insertion. Every writer puts a bit of him/herself into their work, but beyond that, Lily and I are quite different, thank you. And, did you know Roald Dahl personally? I didn't think so. Since you don't, I think both he and I would appreciate you keeping your comments on what you believe he would like to yourself.  
As for everyone else! Keep commenting! If you have a question, I'll answer it with a note on the next chapter. More reviewsfaster chapters!

It was two days later that Willy and Lily encountered again. Willy came into the taffy-stretching room to find the girl cracking her back on the taffy stretcher, with the help of a few straight-faced Oompa Loompas. Willy cocked his head and stared at her with his penetrating gaze, smiling his doll smile. Lily unclenched her fist from the upper taffy hooks and dropped to the ground somewhat gracefully. She looked slightly taller than before, meeting a 5'5'' height rather than 5'4''. Regaining her complete balance, she stood facing the candyman and mimicked him.

"Don't mimick me," Wonka said, straightening his head but keeping the same look on his face.

"Downt mihmuck mee," She copied mockingly.

The smile turned sarcastic. "You really shouldn't mumble. I can't understand a word you're saying," He said disdainfully, belittling her.

She frowned. Willy said, "Okay now," his original smile returning to his face. "Would you like a tour, seeing as you haven't had one?" His tone was intended to treat her like a child. After all, she was probably nearly a score younger than he, though he acted much younger most of the time.

Lily glared at him, then took the hands of the two Oompa Loompas in the room with her and stomped out pretentiously.

Willy got a confused look on his face for a moment, staring into the empty doorway that she exited out of. Suddenly he said, "Turn my frown, upside down!" beaming like a small child at Christmas. He took four large steps into the hallway and shouted after her, "You are supposed to close the door!"

Quite soon he heard an echo of a grunt of frustration.

Again, they didn't encounter for a long while. Lily found it harder and harder to evade Willy Wonka, seeing as he owned the factory. Too caught up in throwing him the cold shoulder, she didn't realize he was just going about his own business. She would rant to the Oompa Loompas (who turned out to be excellent therapists), eat ridiculous amounts of ice cream to console herself, and stomp about the place, none of which returned her to right mind about the Candyman. What bothered her was she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Occassionally, while ranting to the Oompa Loompa she had promptly named Orville, he would flash her a skeptical look after a particularly self-centered or off-base comment. Soon Lily took this more as a symbol of friendship than a cruel silent commentary. At any rate, three days after the third skeptical look she recieved from Orville, she went off on a peculiar prattle of her asking questions and answering them herself, and the babble resulted in her saying, "Fine, fine, I'll talk to him," To no one in particular. Orville, you see, had long since left to gather some Cocoa beans.

So that night, a week and a half after she came into the strange world of Wonka, Lily prepared him a chocolate dinner. It took her two hours to make, along with the help of the Oompa Loompas (though Orville was no where to be found). There were chocolate carrots and mashed-up chocolate, a chocolate T-Bone steak, and Hot Cocoa, with peppermint silverwear and cotton candy napkins, and plates made out of lollypops (minus the sticks). She sat herself down at one end of the small table with a shimmy and waited.

And waited.

Soon, she sent an Oompa Loompa to get Willy, to no avail.

It wasn't much longer before her plate was gone from picking at the food, and she started to doze off.

Lily woke up groggily what must have been an hour later, to Willy Wonka sitting across from her, munching down the last of his chocolate dinner. Lily glared at him.

"You didn't wake me up!"

Willy just shook his head plaintively, then licked his fingers of any residual chocolate, and proceeded to munch on his fork.

"You infuriate easily," she complained, giving up.

"And _you_," He emphasized, "are easily infuriated."

"Wha..?"

"Exactly."

Once again, Lily was left dumbfounded as Willy stood up daintily and folded his napkin to rest on his plate, clapping twice. As the chocolateer left, three Oompa Loompas rushed in and cleared the table top, as well as the table itself.

Surprised, the confused girl crashed to the floor, and lay slumped there for a moment. The next thing she knew, two arms were lifting her muddled body and carrying her off to her room.


End file.
